Atropal
Atropal is the god of lies, vampires and undeath. Atropal was once a god of reason and philosophy, but was slain (allegedly by the Protectorate) after he discovered the conspiracy woven by Asmodeus and the fallen angel's plans to inherit the Sun. Asmodeus, upon learning of Atropal's desire to undo his plots, wove lies to turn the Protectorate against him. When Atropal was cast down, he listened to the whispers of Oblivion and came to the realisation that in such an unjust and treacherous world, the only truth is the lie. Atropal's clergy, having become hunted and persecuted by the followers of Itrenar, Atremis and other members of the Protectorate in the wake of their god's demise, turned to evil and planned to return their deity to the divine equivalent of life, Atropal's dark whispers sounding in their souls and twisting their minds to his new perspective and instilling within them a lust for revenge upon the world. Fleeing to the kitsune empire within Yondor, these clerics learned from true masters the ways of deception, with the secret intent of ceding the fall of the fox-folk and the subsequent weakening of their god, Keluxax. Once the fall of the kitsune empire was complete, Atropal's twisted clergymen gathered within its ruins, desecrated the Lying Fox's temples and worked towards the ritual that would return their god to his rightful place amongst the other deities who turned their back on him. As Atropal consumed the dominions of the crippled Fox God, growing in strength, he required a source of life from which to craft himself a new corporeal vessel. This ritual culminated in the slaying of a goddess by mortals - a feat which has not been achieved since, and by all accounts had never been achieved before. As Tressel's blood fell from the skies, her divine vitality was consumed by Atropal's astral corpse, and his remains rose again in a form too hideous for mortals to sanely comprehend. His warped flesh bristled with probosci which allowed it to suck up the blood of the goddess, and his formerly fair appearance was lost forever, replaced by a gnarled and bent torso adorned with hooked claws and an eyeless, fanged head. Oblivion, pleased to have brought forth into the divine realms a new minion unknowingly subjugated to its entropic will, commanded Zoor'Ztsh to fashion the diseased essence of Atropal's new being into a demon which could confer his bloodthirst to mortals. The dark dragon obliged, and the disease of vampirism was borne into the world upon tides of shadow. The first mortals to be blessed with its curse were the assembled high priests of the resurrected god, and they howled into the night's embrace in search of the flesh vital fluids which could temporarily sate their frenzy. Next, Atropal sought out and through esoteric means wrested the precepts of tyranny and oppression from the dead primeval dragon Typhon, which elevated his divine power even further. Of all the dark deities within the world, Atropal is perhaps the least enthusiastic to see the Destroyer returned to active status for this reason.